Sadistic Vampire
by Akibaraneko
Summary: Len is a vampire. Rin is a human. When Len's constant thirst for blood drives him out of the forest he calls home and to Rin, what will happen? Will he fall in his own trap? Or will his drive for blood consume him? RinxLen
1. The Beckoning Forest

**Neko: Story time! Story time!**

**Rin: You are waaay to excited about this.**

**Neko: Of course! I get to make Len a smexy jerk in this story.**

**Len: Do I HAVE to act like that?**

**Neko: DO IT OR YOU DIE o_e**

**Len: But in the story I'm already-**

**Neko: OKAY LET'S JUST START ALREADY. **

**Rin: Neko doesn't own Vocaloid, Crypton does!**

_Can't stop loving you.. You must be wanting to see me very bad, so that you have to come to this deep forest. Foolish, pitiful, beloved person.._

_Can I eat up everything?_

The chilling wind of late September rushed over the hills. It swooshed low over a valley, through a tiny village, and out the other end into a forest. A deep, deep forest. A forest of silence.

Or at least it was before. Today was different.

"Ugh!" Len Akuma spat furiously, his eyes blazing a rusty red color in the dim light of early morning. No one, _no one, _ever dared tell Len Akuma to work! No one! His eyes began to glow an ugly blood red color as he turned and suddenly thrust his fist into a tree, splintering the surface and sending a shower of splinters everywhere.

"I hate her!" He snarled angrily to himself. "Why can't she just go burst into flames or something? I HATE HER!" He tilted his head to the sky and let out his rage in a wild sound that sounded like the fury of warring lions. Then, with a frustrated sigh, he lowered his head to the sight ahead of him. Through the thick hedges and silent trees, he could see smoke coming from the valley. He smirked to himself.

"I'm not human. I don't _need _to clean up and work every day like them!" As if to reply to his remark, the first door of the day opened and a young boy rushed out to the stable next to his home. _Tch. Stupid humans. They let time control them from the moment they are born to the day they die. _He turned, his back to the scene of life below. _I'll never be controlled by time! _

An urge to run and let out the last burst of stress overcame Len, and with a sudden intake of breath, he swung around and shot through the trees. It felt good to have the damp grasses and ferns rush on his skin, cooling the bubbling hot anger inside of him. The tree branches whipped past him, ruffling his flaxen hair and tangling it thick with leaves as he raced through the undergrowth. Slowly, bit by bit, the murderous red glow faded from his eyes, replaced by a soft green color that mirrored the brilliant green around him. He inhaled deeply as he ran, the cool misty air of early morning rushing into his lungs. It tasted fresh, delicious.

"Haaah.." He inhaled again, closing his eyes and unconsciously slowing down as he breathed. "Wonderful.."

A sudden noise caused him to wince and his eyes snapped open. The call of a human, to another. _How shrill..._He thought disgustedly to himself as he rubbed his sensitive ears. _Are they deaf or something? _Without even realizing it, his feet carried him towards the noise. Towards the food...

"Don't let them run off!" From the edge of the forest, before the trees thinned out, he could see a woman calling out to a smaller human that walked among a herd of sheep. _Sheep herder. _But, as he looked closer, he realized the herder for today was...a girl. He smirked. Didn't the humans know any better to watch out for predators like him?

As he gazed, he could see the girl was a cute little blonde with eyes a shade of ocean teal. He smiled to himself and ran his tongue over his fangs before emerging from the trees. It was time for a morning snack.

* * *

**Rins P.O.V.**

"Rinny darling, I need you to watch the sheep, okay? Your brother is in the village for today."

"Yes mother." Rin Oshiro obediently walked out to the shed behind the small cottage that she and her parents lived in. She didn't bother to remind her mother that her older brother had been dead for over a year now. The event had been tragic-her brother had been herding sheep, just as she was about to now, when a lone lamb went into the forest. He had ran after it, but had never emerged from the unforgiving trees. They had found him late that night, his throat torn open and blood covering his clothes. When their mother heard the news, she fainted from the shock and when she woke up, had no memory of him dying. Father simply told her that he would wake before them all and go to the village, and return after they all fell asleep.

Rin bit her lip. She wished it to be true, but she knew deep down inside that her brother could never come back. No matter how many times her father would tell the lies, there was no way for her to lie to herself and believe he wasn't dead. She had been there to watch them bury him.

Hanging her head in remembrance, Rin murmured a few words of comfort to herself before looking for the small knife she was told to carry when herding, to protect herself. She found it and, gripping it purposefully by the hilt, slid it into the pocket on the front of her dull brown jumper before rushing out of the shed towards the waiting herd on the hill.

"Don't let them run off!" Mother called to her as she began to walk down the hill. Rin smiled. _Sometimes I guess ignorance is bliss. Sometimes. _Whistling a soft tune to herself, she followed the herd down towards the river, where it ran in between the hill and the forest. Her expression darkened at the sight of the woods that took her brothers' life, but she kept walking.

She sat on the hill, watching the sheep for what seemed like hours even though she knew it couldn't have been because the sun was barely rising. Bored, Rin picked at her worn out yellow shirt she wore under her jumper and gazed at the knife in her pocket. She hoped she never would have to use it.

"Ah..Can you help me?" Startled from her reverie, Rin jumped up from where she sat and whirled around to see the speaker. It was a boy, but he was not from the village. His hair fell messily to the nape of neck, tangled with leaves and twigs. Dirt was smudged all over his face, and he only wore a pair of dirty brown shorts. His face, however, looked so innocent Rin thought she would fall over and die. Past the layer of dirt she could see a nicely shaped face with angelic eyes the color of wet ferns framed by long blonde lashes.

"I..Um..Well.." She sputtered, feeling her face turn the color of a strawberry. "W-what sort of h-help?" The boy gazed at her intensly before smiling embarassedly and murmuring softly.

"I'm trying to find my way back home. I'm from the next village over, you see." He blushed. "I was chasing my dog and got lost." _Oh! That blush is..._ Rin knew that by now she must be the shade of a tomato.

"W-well, where is your home?" The boy pointed towards the woods, where the trees stood coldly in the early light. Rin's eyes widened as she stared at the forest, before her eyes shot back to the boy.

"_There? _B-But..That place is dangerous!" She stared in amazement at the boy, who frowned in confusion.

"Dangerous? But I felt so safe when I was going through it!" Rin stared baffled at the boy. She somehow felt deep inside that she shouldn't believe the boy, but his eyes were so innocent and truthful... "Please? I might need help trying to find my way back." He stared deep into her eyes, pleading.

Rin didn't know what to say. Her whole life she had been told not to go in, but if it was safe then.._one trip won't hurt. I'll be out before they notice there isn't anyone watching the herd. _She smiled to the boy assuringly.

"Okay!" The boys face lit up happily and he smiled. Without another word, he took her hand and led her into the forest. Away from the sunlight. Away from safety.

**Neko: Gah! Took me forever to write that all out. Funny thing was, I was listening to dark Vocaloid songs while typing it, like Pretty Panties Akuma Rin, Dream Meltic Halloween and Imitation Black _ Heh. Pretty panties. xD**

**Rin: I can't believe I actually sang a song about cosplaying Len in girl clothes ._.**

**Len: *still traumatized by story behavior* I'm going to EAT her? o_e**

**Rin: You're a vampire stupid. Vamps don't eat, they SUCK BLOOD! Haha!**

**Len: At least I'm not some stupid little farm girl!**

***Kagamines start a catfight***

**Neko: *sweatdrop* Read and review please..**


	2. The Trap Captures You

**Neko: How's everyone liking it so far?**

**Rin: I haven't heard any complaints from readers. I guess they like an angsty, smexy Len?**

**Len: o_e I still don't want to be this way...**

**Neko: Oh hush. You'll get used to it eventually!**

**Len: BUT I DON'T WANT TO! D:**

**Rin: Neko doesn't own Vocaloid, Crypton does! And this whole chapter will be in Len's P.O.V. *pouts* Even though I voted on me..**

_This is too easy. _Len smirked to himself as he led her into the forest. The plan he had thought out was going along well. So well, in fact, he wondered if this was a joke. It wasn't every day that prey would be stupid enough to trust someone with their lives when they don't even know their name. _Maybe I played the whole 'innocence' card a bit too well. Oh well, her loss.  
_He had been leading her through the woods for a little over an hour now, and they were nowhere near the edge anymore. They were deep into the woods. Very deep. (A/N: *snorts* That's what she said! *cough* Er..Sorry bout that.) Even though the sun must have risen a while ago, no light penetrated through the thick haunting trees.

Len was ready to carry out the rest of his plan. Luring her in was only step one, and a very easy step at that. His whole plan was very simple, actually. If she didn't resist. Now that he had lured her in far enough so no one could hear her scream, all he had to do was make a quick slip on her, and then jump her from behind. Easy. _But what if she does resist long enough to see you are no angel? _The voice in his head whispered. Len's mind fell quiet for a moment as he thought of the possibilities. The look on her face when she would see he was not a lost little boy... Len shook himself. _It doesn't matter what she sees. She'll be dead._

_

* * *

_

Len waited another half hour, and then decided to speak and break the silence. He stopped short, causing the girl to bump into him. He could feel her face fill with blood from embarassment as her body pushed up against his back. Len smiled as he stared at the ground. _Time for part 2. _He slowly swung around, giving the girl time to back up and recover. He gazed deep into her eyes, feeling pleased at the fact her face turn crimson under his relentless stare. He then faked an embarassed look.

"I...I need to go to the bathroom." He almost laughed as the girl blushed and looked down, embarassed herself by his statement. "How about if I go behind that tree, and you wait here? I'll only take a moment." He smiled assuringly to her. The girl seemed to feel better at the sight of his smile, and smiled back.

"Okay." She turned around on the spot and crossed her arms, probably from the cold chill of the lonely forest. Len smirked at her turned back. He could so easily jump her now, but he wanted her to feel fear first before he appeared again. Fear was a delicious spice in blood. Making sure to make a point of walking into the bushes behind the tree and rustling his clothes to make it sound like he was doing business, he slipped off silently into the trees, leaving the girl alone.

He decided to make a wide berth of her, because once she knew he wasn't behind the tree she would start looking for him. He walked off into the woods, observing everything around him. Summer was coming soon, because the moss on the rocks was becoming greener than ever, and despite the constant cold of the forest, he felt a warmth that wasn't there in the season before. Summer was the best time for hunting. Nights left windows open and doors unlocked for people to come and go as they pleased.

After walking for a few moments longer, Len turned and walked east, in a circle around where the girl waited for him. He took his time; the longer he took the more afraid the girl would become and start to spike fear into her blood. He listened carefully as he walked, and was pleased to hear exactly what he wanted.

***Rin's P.O.V.***

As Rin waited for the boy to finish, a thought suddenly occurred to her. _I...I don't even know his name. Why didn't I realize before? Why didn't I ask? _Rin frowned. She felt stupid for not asking, and it was impolite. How could she have forgotten to ask his name? Another thought flicked into her mind. _There isn't a village anywhere close to the forest edges besides ours! _Rin blinked, alarmed. Why had all these obvious flaws escaped her before?

The more Rin thought about it, the more she was absolutely sure. She had been tricked! The thought sent a shudder down her spine. She had followed a stranger into the forest that took her own brother's life! Swinging around, Rin dashed towards the tree where the boy said he would be. She ran around the trunk, once, twice. He wasn't there.

Rin's eyes widened at the prospect of being left in the forest alone. She was going to die if she didn't get out, and fast. Panicking, she began to run in and out of the bushes, and into the forest. Her heart beat too fast, and it felt as if her ears were closed up and clogged. She ran, faster and faster, but the trees seemed to close in on all sides. Everything looked the same..

"Help! Oh god, someone please! Help me!" She sobbed as she ran, desperate to see the end of the trees. Tears streamed down her face as she ran, and soon her sides burned and she was struggling for air. Her body screamed to slow down, but her mind was still in hyper-drive, begging her to keep running. "Please! Someone!" Her tears only seemed to blind her, clouding her eyes and burning her cheeks as she struggled to keep going. As she ran, images of her brother's torn throat and dead body flashed in her mind, over and over. _Oh god, someone! I don't want to die here! _

Blind in her frenzy of gasping and tears, Rin tripped on a tree root and fell, sprawling out on the boggy wet ground. The thick gash on her leg from falling didn't hurt, only felt numb. Her mind only focused on one thing: _Get out. Now. _She tried to get up, but failed, collapsing to the ground. More tears spilled down her cheeks as she dragged herself to a tree, and then another, and then another, her tears and blood making a path as she forced herself to keep going.

Eventually, she got so weak she could only lie down in the mud, face down. She shuddered, too tired to cry anymore. The blood she had lost from her leg was a dangerous amount now, causing her to feel dizzy. Rin felt sick, of both heart and stomach. Her mind had slowed down, almost to the point of being unable to think.

She didn't even move when a person walked up behind her and tugged on her hair, her clothes, as if looking her over. Rin was too tired to even keep her eyes open, closing them when the person got to her. She wanted to ask them to help her, to get her out, but she couldn't even speak.

Finally forcing one eye half open, Rin managed to catch a glimpse of her savior. The figure was hard to see in the fog, but she didn't need to see the body, only the eyes.

They were blood red.

"Found you," a horrible raspy voice whispered.

***Len's P.O.V.***

Len may have been focused on walking towards his prey, but not so much as to hear the voices and then the scream. It had been a weak scream, but no doubt her voice. He spat on the ground before breaking into a sprint.

_Who the hell dares go after my prey? _As far as he knew, no one was out today, so who could it be? There was no one with a voice like that... _Unless Miku woke up and found all of her food supply was gone. _Len sucked in a breath, his eyes staring blankly at nothing as he ran, remembering what happened the last time Miku had gone without food.

"Damn." He whispered, and unconsciously sped up.

***Flashback***

_"And so, you stand before the Court of Arachnid for a crime you committed on the eve of night before last. Am I correct, Miku of the Akuma Housing?" The judge stood tall and haunting in his black robe, the hood pulled up, only revealing yellow eyes and unkept black hair beneath it._

_"Yes, Judge Ikuto."_

_"And this crime is the murdering of a human before night fell, and not proceeding to be in cover or clean up after you fed. Am I correct, Miku of the Akuma Housing?"_

_"Yes, Judge Ikuto."_

_"Very well. I sentence you to enclosure of hunting for three months this day forward. Am I clear, Miku of the Akuma Housing?"_

_"Yes, Judge Ikuto."_

_"Then this judgment call is over. Good night to all." The judge stepped off the podium, and, being joined by a few others also clad in hooded black robes, slipped through the door into the dark hall. Len watched as they left; he had not wanted to come to the judgment call but had been forced to, as a witness of the House of Akuma. He sighed, looking up towards the moon that shone through the dark clouds overhead, just visible inbetween the cracks in the brokendown roof. He then inspected Miku over; they had not let her clean up as part of the evidence of her crime two evenings before._

_Her face was gaunt and thin, her eyes sunken in and shadowed. They shone a cold, blood red, the sign of hunger and food depravity. Her skin was paler than usual, the color of the waxing moon overhead. Her bright, teal hair, usually in a perfect set of curled pigtails, hung limp and thinly, giving her an almost anemic look. Her fangs were still in feeding mode; they glistened dangerously under the dim light of nighttime, desperately begging for flesh.  
The dress she had cared for and loved was ruined. The black lace about the hem was muddy and torn, and her slippers were worn at the heel from running. Mud plastered her hands, but all was covered in blood. Her hands still had dried blood on them, as did most of her clothing, and some of her face. The blood had dried in a dripping motion on the side of her neck from her mouth when she had drank._

_"Come, Miku. We go now." Len called softly to the gaunt woman, who nodded and began to follow. As they stepped out into the large hall themselves, the body of the prey Miku had savaged upon was rolled by on a cart. Len looked down, and almost felt sick inside, a feeling he had never known for a human._

_The body was that of a 10 year old girl, her throat torn away and clawmarks all along her body._

_*****_**Flashback Over***

Len burst through the bushes just to find the girl in Miku's arms. Her fangs were poised just before the girls neck, half open and bared to pierce the skin. The girl hung limply against Miku's chest, a glowing teal butterfly alighted in between her brows like a small spirit in the dead forest. Her clothes were rumpled and dirty, sign of a struggle against what she could not prevent. A small flame of anger burned in Len's heart.

"Drop the girl, Miku. She's my prey." He spoke the words with an obvious force, willing her with his words to let her go. Miku only looked up at him, glaring accusingly with crazed eyes before spitting on the ground and speaking up.

"No. I found her, she's mine. Go away." She tilted her head down towards the girl's exposed neck.

Len, having none of it, lunged forward at a speed no human could accomplish and threw Miku with an inhuman strength and speed at a tree several yards away. She flew through the air with a raspy screech, but managed to position herself to land feet first, completely perpendicular with the tree. Then, she launched herself off the trunk at him with less than a second passing. Her hands were spread out and curved like claws, an ugly expression on her face. Len proceeded to cautiously back up slightly, tensing himself to spring headfirst at the woman. _I have to be careful. She isn't right in the head in her state; she might make a dangerous move that could hurt us both. _He lunged forward at Miku, one foot forward and another pulled back, ready to kick the crazed vampire in the collarbone.

He succeeded; a sharp resounding _crack _echoed when his foot snapped forward to her neck. A raspy scream erupted from Miku's throat and her eyes bulged as she fell backwards into the bushes. She lay there, writhing and gasping for air. Len slowly walked over to her; she might still be able to get up. But, she proved to be defeated as he stood over her. Her chest area was a bloody mess, the bone sticking out and sticky blood everywhere. She glared up at him in rage and rasped out one word.

"Bastard."

Len smirked down at the suffering figure; he had no love for the woman who dared rule him about when she had no right. To make sure she would go down, he lifted his boot and pressed it into the wound, lightly at first but then with more and more pressure. Miku flailed, lips forming words she could not say without taking a breath. She gripped his leg, as if to pull it off of her. Her body writhed beneath his shoe for a moment longer, and then her eyes rolled up and she went limp. Len puased for a moment, and removed his foot. She wouldn't be up again for at least 6 hours, which was plenty of time for him to get away.

He returned back to the still figure of the girl. As he lent down to see if she suffered from any wounds, he realized he didn't know the girls name. He shook his head. _What does it matter? She's food isn't she? _He looked down at the unconscious figure, and decided he wasn't hungry after all. _I'll let her go for now. After all, Kaito did say prey is better the second time around. _Len knelt down and picked up the girl bridal style. That's when he noticed the blood running from her leg. A drop of it streamed down her leg and dripped onto his arm. He stared at the drop, his eyes unfocusing and his vision blurring. He could feel his instinct telling him to kill her now, to take her blood and leave her corpse for Miku to scream over, but somehow he couldn't.

_Take care of her. Take her to safety, and care for her wound. _Len froze, his head whipping up and his eyes darting around. There was no one there. She stared off into the forest for a moment, before obeying the voice. He was compelled to do care for her suddenly, to heal her.

He ran into the forest at a speed no human could dream to match, with a girl in his arms.

**Neko: Okay, so this was a really long chapter ._. Be GREATFUL dangit, because this took me 12 days of HARD BLOODY LABOR to finish it.**

**Rin: Aside from the fact that sounds wrong, why is the chapter so long?**

**Neko: I had to cover a lot of things, as well as currently get rid of Miku because she is not wanted at the moment :)**

**Miku: HEY! D: MEANIE BUTT!**

**Neko: Well, school is over. Thursday was our last day and I cried so much I didn't have any tears left to cry after 2 hours :P **

**Rin: *whispering to Len* She so has a crush on JD after what happened with him on that day. You should have been there, he-**

**Neko: OKAY I CAN HEAR YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH :| **

**Len: Review please!**


End file.
